My immortal
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Songfic, oneshot... Es un fic algo triste y es con una de mis parejas favoritas... Una chica se siente muy mal por que el destino le ha arrebatado lo que más ama... En fin, espero les guste y les agradecería muchísimo sus reviews... Un beso!


**My immortal**

**Song-fic, one-shot**

_**By: Dark Lady Evans**

* * *

_

_Tristeza…_

_Rabia…_

_Dolor…_

Era lo que se percibía en ese lugar, en todo, incluso en la naturaleza, que también parecía estar lamentando con una enorme impotencia la injusta pérdida de una persona, de un joven, un adolescente de apenas 17 años que aún tenía toda una vida por delante…

El fuerte viento arreciaba con todo lo que tenía a su paso; el cielo estaba teñido de un color grisáceo, e incluso, en algunas partes casi negro; las nubes, también del mismo color, despedían centenares de diminutas gotas de agua, las cuales, producían un suave sonido, una suave melodía al desvanecerse, llegando hasta las diversas superficies de la tierra, de un cementerio…

_I´m so tired of being here _

_suppressed by all my childish fears _

_and if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

_´cause your presence still lingers here _

_and it won´t leave me alone _

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí_

_Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles_

_Y si te tienes que ir_

_Desearía que solo te fueras_

_Por que tu presencia todavía perdurará aquí_

_Y no me dejará sola_

Una solitaria figura estaba hincada en frente de una tumba, apretando con una gran fuerza sus puños, sin siquiera importarle el fuerte viento ni la violenta lluvia que caía sin cesar, lluvia la cual, lograba confundir las lágrimas de _desdicha, impotencia, rabia_ y _dolor _que brotaban sin descanso de los ojos castaños de aquella solitaria figura, de aquella chica, cuya vida había dejado de tener sentido cuando le hubieron arrebatado lo que más había querido, y seguiría queriendo en la vida, cuando el destino le había arrebatado a aquel chico que con tan solo una de sus profundas miradas le hacía saber cuanto él era capaz de hacer por ella, cuanto ella significaba para él, cuanto la amaba…

_These wounds won´t seem to heal _

_This paint is just too real _

_There´s just too much that time cannot erase_

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar_

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real_

_Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

La lluvia parecía cobrar cada vez mas fuerza, pero eso a ella le tenía sin cuidado, no le importaba en absoluto, ya nada le importaba… ¿Qué mas daba si enfermaba gravemente cuando la única persona que siempre se había preocupado por ella ya no estaba!... ¿Qué mas daba si moría?... Esa era una idea tentadora… era la única manera de volver a estar junto a el, de volver a sentir su reconfortante calidez llenándola por completo, de volver a sentirlo, tocarlo, de alguna manera u otra…

La chica levantó lentamente una de sus manos, conduciéndola hasta la lápida en la que había estado de frente, hincada desde hacía ya… ¿una hora¿dos¿cuatro?... eso ya no importaba, el tiempo era lo que menos importancia tenía… Pasó sus finos dedos por el nombre que tenía impresa la lápida, por el nombre de la persona, del chico que ya se encontraba justo debajo de ella, enterrado, sumido en un sueño profundo del que jamás despertaría…

_Harry James Potter_

Era el nombre que la lápida tenía, exactamente el mismo que aquella chica, a la que ahora se le escapaban algunos mechones de cabello de color rojo encendido, estaba acariciando, como si quisiera de esta manera, volver a sentir algo de el, por lo menos algo que le indicara que aún el estaba ahí, con ella, como el alguna vez se lo había prometido…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºFlash backº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La titilante luz de las velas llenaba el cuarto con suaves y acogedores resplandores, provocando así, que las sombras de una mesa cuidadosamente decorada para una cena, las dos cómodas sillas, y demás adornos, se incrementaran más; cosas que hacían de este un ambiente digno de una noche romántica…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de pronto, y los pocos segundos, dos jóvenes aparecieron de la nada una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, al parecer, las dos personas habían llegado hasta ahí debajo de una capa de invisibilidad. Uno de los jóvenes, de cabello negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos verdes, condujo a su acompañante, tomándola de la mano, hasta el centro de la habitación, ya que la chica, de cabello rojo encendido, llevaba una venda negra en los ojos.

.-¿A dónde me has traído Harry?- preguntó la chica, al ya no poder soportar más la curiosidad que la embargaba desde que el le había dicho que la acompañara y le hubiera tapado los ojos

.-Estamos en el cuarto de los Menesteres, Ginny- le contestó el chico, aprovechando la situación de la chica al traer los ojos vendados, para poder robarle un beso, que aunque rápido, muy tierno

Harry se colocó detrás de Ginny y con cuidado le quitó la venda de los ojos, la chica tuvo que abrirlos poco a poco para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la sutil luz que emanaba de las velas, y una vez que observó lo que había en el cuarto, no pudo dejar de reprimir un profundo suspiro y una enorme sonrisa

.-Harry, que lindo- le dijo Ginny, con un tono emocionado, dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente con el –Gracias… dime¿Todo esto lo hiciste tú?

.-Si… Bueno, tuve algo de ayuda de Dobby- le contestó Harry, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola un poco más hacia sí –Y no tienes nada que agradecer, tú te mereces todo esto y más… aparte, recuerda que hoy cumplimos seis meses de nuestra relación, y quería festejarlo de una manera especial

.-Harry…- Ginny no tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía, y es que no era solo por el hecho de que Harry le hubiese preparado eso, si no por que ella sabía todo lo que Harry la quería, la necesitaba, la amaba… el, en cada oportunidad que tenía, no podía dejar de demostrárselo, y aunque el no era muy bueno expresando en palabras lo que sentía, ella no necesitaba escucharlo así, ya que con tan solo ver sus ojos, se daba cuenta de todo esto y mucho más… -Gracias…

Ginny abrazó fuertemente a Harry, sintiendo nuevamente, como aquella sensación que él, y solo él, le provocaba al estar de esa manera, juntos, aquella sensación que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, la volvía a llenar por completo… la chica separó un poco su rostro teniendo cuidado de solo separar eso y no su cuerpo de el de Harry; él y Ginny se miraron directamente a los ojos por unos segundos para después, juntar sus labios, primero en un suave beso, que poco a poco fue cobrando un poco más de intensidad; la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo del otro, de tocarlo, ya era demasiada, ese fuego que tenían en su interior ardía como nunca antes…

.-Ginny… te amo- dijo Harry en un susurro con la respiración entrecortada, solo apartando su boca de la de la chica unos milímetros, los necesarios para decir eso que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo le había querido decir, pero nunca se había atrevido

.-Y yo a ti Harry, como a nadie en el mundo- le contestó Ginny, estremeciéndose al sentir la calidez de la boca del chico a escasos milímetros de la suya

.-Ginny… te prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar a tu lado… nunca te voy a dejar sola…

Ginny se quedó mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos¿Por qué había dicho eso¿Acaso había algo que aún no le había dicho?... Harry al ver el sentimiento de duda que había nacido en los ojos castaños de Ginny, cortó la ya de por si corta distancia que los separaba y la volvió a besar, de una manera como si estuviera sellando la promesa que le había hecho, como si intentara también, desaparecer aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre… Ginny, al sentir nuevamente los cálidos labios de Harry, se olvidó de aquellas dudas, dando paso a la agradable sensación que Harry le producía…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºFin Flash Backº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ginny tomó con gran furia un puñado de tierra, que ya era casi lodo por toda la cantidad de agua que seguía cayendo, y junto con un grito cargado de rabia y frustración, lo aventó con fuerza hacia un lado, para después, volver a pegar el rostro a sus rodillas, y seguir derramando lágrimas, que, aunque aún cristalinas, cargadas de dolor y desesperación… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta en el momento¿Cómo no pudo intuir que tan solo unas dos semanas después de aquel suceso, el se iba a sacrificar, iba a dar su vida a cambio de la armonía y paz en el mundo?... El ya lo sabía, Harry ya sabía que esa era la única forma de lograr derrotar a Voldemort, sin embargo, nunca lo mencionó a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron, a Hermione, ni a ella¿Por qué, sencillo… no quería preocuparla… lo conocía, y sabía que esa era la razón por la que nunca había mencionado nada, ya que en vez de eso, le había hecho la promesa de nunca dejarla sola… Pero¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta del verdadero significado de aquellas palabras¡Había sido una tonta, si, eso era… si tan solo le hubiese tomado mas importancia, algo habría podido hacer para cambiar el destino… pero ahora ya nada podría cambiar la dura realidad… Harry Potter, estaba muerto…

_When you cried, I´d wipe away all of your tears _

_When you´d scream, I´d fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand trought all of these years _

_And you still have all of me _

_Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

_Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Y tu tienes todavía todo de mi_

Ginny levantó un poco su cabeza, aún con la vista un poco nublada debido a las lágrimas, y nuevamente, volvió a posar su mirada, esa mirada que ya nunca volvería a tener el mismo brillo de antes, en aquella tumba, en aquella lápida con el nombre de Harry… esa terrible sensación volvió a adueñarse de su corazón, esa enorme opresión en su pecho volvió a nacer, el ya muy familiar hueco en el estómago también se hizo presente de nuevo… eran tantas sensaciones de dolor, que Ginny aún se preguntaba como era que las seguía soportando…

Una pequeña hoja ya marchita, traída por el fuerte viento, se posó con suavidad en las manos ya manchadas de tierra de la chica, y ella, al ver con tristeza aquella hoja, no pudo evitar recordar con dolor y melancolía uno de los momentos con él, uno de los más felices en su vida…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºFlash Backº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Era una cálida tarde de otoño, con el sol ocultándose entre las montañas, dejando rastros de color rojo rubí y anaranjados impregnados en la inmensidad del cielo; el suave viento, traía consigo varias hojas que ya habían abandonado sus puestos en las ramas de los árboles, para, muy pronto, dar lugar a unas nuevas… Y mientras la naturaleza seguía llevando a cabo este espectáculo, dos adolescentes, ubicados en las afueras de los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, discutían acaloradamente…

.-¿Por qué corriste a Dean de esa manera!- gritaba Ginny, con el rostro de un tono rojo –¡Ni siquiera Ron hace eso!

.-¡Se estaba propasando contigo Ginny¿Qué no te diste cuenta?- Le respondía el otro chico, Harry, también con un tono rojo en su rostro, aunque algo mas leve que el de la pelirroja -¡Yo solo intentaba defenderte de sus intenciones!

.-¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ya soy lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarme sola¡Además, tú y yo no somos nada¿Por qué tenías que meterte!

.-¡Por que te amo y me pone furioso verte de esa manera con ese!

Ginny se quedó muy quieta y con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creerse lo que Harry le había dicho… ¿Cómo era posible, No, tenía que estar bromeando… Sin embargo, no pudo seguir meditando acerca de eso, ya que Harry, la había tomado de la cintura, la había atraído hacia sí, y con algo de timidez, pero muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, junto sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo por primera vez el sabor de sus dulces labios, sintiendo la suave textura de estos… A Ginny, esto la tomó completamente por sorpresa, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, ella también le correspondió el beso, sintiendo de igual manera esa reconfortante sensación llenando cada célula de su cuerpo…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºFin Flash Backº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light _

_Now I´m bound ny the life you´ve left behind _

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_Tu solías fascinarme_

_Por tu luz resonante_

_Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás_

_Tu rostro ronda por mis, alguna vez, agradables sueños_

_Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mi_

Ginny estrujó la pequeña y marchita hoja entre sus manos, con una rabia enorme… ¿Por qué tenía que seguir recordando aquellos momentos¿Por qué aquellos recuerdos seguían atormentándola, haciendo que ella sufriera?... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan injusta la vida?... Esto no lo decía tanto por ella, si no por él, por Harry… Por aquel chico que no había disfrutado de una vida normal¿Y todo por qué¡Por una maldita profecía que tenía escrito que el debía de sacrificarse!... De esto último apenas se había enterado, cuando Dumbledore les hubo confesado el contenido restante de la profecía_… "…El elegido deberá sacrificarse si quiere que, después de librar la batalla final, haya paz y armonía en ambos mundos…"_

Ginny ahogó otro grito de impotencia… ¿Por qué solo unas simples palabras tenían que marcar el destino de alguien?... ¿POR QUE TUVO QUE HABER SIDO ÉL EL LEGIDO¿POR QUÉ!... Las lágrimas llenaron de nuevo aquel rostro joven, ahora, ya sin vitalidad, sin energía, sin expresión… Sentía como las fuerzas poco a poco la abandonaban, ya no podía más, toda esa _desesperación, tristeza, impotencia, rabia,_ y _dolor,_ comenzaban a llegar a su fase final, a su único propósito en común… destruir su corazón, matar su alma… acabar con ella…

_These wounds won´t seem to heal _

_This paint is just too real _

_There´s just too much that time cannot erase _

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar_

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real_

_Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_When you cried, I´d wipe away all of your tears _

_When you´d scream, I´d fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand trought all of these years _

_And you still have all of me _

_Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

_Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Y tu tienes todavía todo de mi_

Ginny se dejó caer por completo en la tierra mojada, queriendo derramar más lágrimas, aunque sin lograrlo del todo… era tal la cantidad de diminutas gotas cargadas de dolor que habían brotado de sus ojos, que estos, además de estar ya muy hinchados, ya tampoco tenían fuerzas para seguir haciendo que brotaran mas lágrimas…

La lluvia cesaba lentamente, al igual que el aire disminuía su intensidad… las nubes, poco a poco, iban deslizándose y el grisáceo color del cielo, se iba aclarando tímidamente… ya todo parecía volver a la normalidad, a excepción de Ginny, que parecía dispuesta a no irse de ahí, a no abandonar aquel lugar en donde se encontraba su único amor… la chica sentía como los ojos se le iban cerrando, los párpados le pesaban…

_.- Lo siento Ginny, por favor, perdóname… Quiero que recuerdes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, cuidándote y protegiéndote… No te des por vencida… Te amo…_

_I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone _

_But thought you´re still with me _

_I´ve been alone all along _

_He tratado tan duro de decirme a mi misma, que te has ido_

_Y aunque todavía estas conmigo_

_He estado sola desde el principio_

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe y se colocó de rodillas de igual manera… lo había escuchado… si… o¿Acaso había sido solo una ilusión?… pero, es que, había sido tan claro, era su voz, la había escuchado muy cerca de ella, aunque¿Cómo?... Una repentina brisa apareció, acariciándole el rostro y moviendo sutilmente sus rojos cabellos… Ginny cerró los ojos, sintiendo con placer aquella brisa, la cual, le hacía sentir exactamente lo mismo que cuando Harry le acariciaba el rostro… Si, ahora no tenía duda… había sido él, y solamente él el que le había dicho que no se diera por vencida, el que le había dicho que lo perdonara, el que le había dicho que la amaba…

.-No voy a darme por vencida Harry, por ti, no lo voy a hacer… no voy a tirar el sacrificio que hiciste por nosotros… Muchas gracias… Yo también te amo y te amaré hasta la eternidad…

_When you cried, I´d wipe away all of your tears _

_When you´d scream, I´d fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand trought all of these years _

_And you still have all of me_

_Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

_Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Y tu tienes todavía todo de mi_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... no se, pero me siento mal de haber matado a Harry en este fic, (es que el es mi amor platónico, jeje) pero bue... no me quedaba de otra... En fin, la canción es del grupo Evanescence, de su producción "Fallen"... y bueno, como pudieron notar, se me hizo mejor ponerla en inglés y su traducción... Vale, los dejo... Millones de gracias por haber leido... y les agradecería muchísimo más sus reviews... Besitos!_

_Mary_


End file.
